My Life
by Marron B
Summary: My life is so dramatic, I'm not even exaggerating. I have your average problems, boyfriends,cheating,friendship drama etc; but I do have more complex problems as well. Crimes, deaths, attempted rapes, pregnancies. Thats Konoha for you.
1. Hello Meet Ino Yamanaka

**Okay guys! Another fresh story for you guys! I know i have been uploading a lot of stories lately. But you should enjoy it. Before my exams come in, i wont have time for this site for a while then! Anyways, I noticed no one is reviewing. My traffic was over 1000 for one of my stories. With 1 review. Come on review for my other stories and read them too! Survival is one of the best! Its just the introduction thats all! My High School Experience needs some work, but its pretty interesting! Get Your Facts Straight Sakura and Their First True Kiss are both just too funny. So check them all out and review for them, if you want me to update and post more, because when January ends I am gone for about 2 monthes. :)**

Anyways this story is My Life. Its not a set pairing yet, because it will have multiple pairings with Sakura. Other pairings too, but mostly Sakura X ? . I am estimating this story to have about 50 + chapters, so stay tuned. :)

Disclaimer : I dont own Naruto yadadada :) 

**Enjoy guys!**

**---**

**Friday October 15 // Grade 09**

I walked through the halls of my school. My two and a half year boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha beside me. We didn't walk hand in hand like most couples. But we had a special bond. We walked in silence.

"Sakura?" He asked almost too quietly.

"Yes?"

"I'll meet you at lunch." I nodded at him, he walked into his class. I walked further down the hall.

That's when I saw her.

The most beautiful girl ever. She had long blonde hair, and baby blue eyes. She had light makeup on to match with the school uniform. She had curves in all the right places. She was perfect. _Almost too perfect_

"Hello. You look new around here. Can I help you?" I greeted her politely. She stared at me looking over my figure.

"Yeah. Which way is the Art class?" Her voice was beautiful too.

"Yeah I have art class too. Come on, I'll show you." I smiled at her, she smiled back. Perfect teeth, perfect lips. This girl was too good to be true.

We walked in silence again. She asked a couple of questions about the school on the way. We arrived at the class pretty quickly.

"Here, Sit beside me." I smiled at her. She nodded and sat down. We had a substitute teacher today so we didn't do much; I took this opportunity to get to know her better.

"Anyways. I'm Sakura Haruno. Who're you?"

"Ino Yamanaka. I just moved here from the sand country."

"Really?! I've always wanted to go there. My friend Shikamaru's girlfriend lives there."

"Wait, Shikamaru Nara?"

I nodded.

"His father and my father are long time friends. They go way back. I used to play with him when I was a child, but then they moved here."

"Well if you like, Shikamaru sits with us at lunch. Why don't you join us?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

**Lunch Time**

I walked with Ino to the lunch table my friends and I usually sat at. Everyone was already there, well almost everyone. _Not Sasuke_. He was probably running late.

"Hey everyone. I want you all too meet Ino Yamanaka. She's new here." Sakura greeted. "Ino. This is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, TenTen Aiko, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi and Naruto Uzumaki."

"H-Hello I-Ino."

"Hey what's up?"

"Hiya Ino."

"Hn."

"Hello Ino! May the power of youth guide you!"

"Hey."

**Munch** **Munch**

"HEY INO!"

**(A/N: In case you didn't know, they talked from the order they were introduced! ****)**

"Shikamaru! Chouji too! Hey guys! It's me! Daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka!" Ino literally screamed, and jumped on the two.

"Ino? Oh yeah, rings a bell. You don't have to be so troublesome though." Shikamaru plainly stated.

"Ino? I thought we'd never see you again?!" Chouji said while taking bites of his sandwich.

They all talked for a while, reminiscing about old times. Still no sign of Sasuke. The clock read **11:50.** Lunch would be over in ten minutes.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sakura and her dweeb crew. It looks like you have another edition? If there weren't enough freaks already." Karin. Kin. Tayuya, Ami and Sasame. The schools bitch crew. All cruel in their own way. Karin and I have hated each other since Grade school. She always picked on me for the littlest things, along with Ami. Then Kin showed up in about seventh grade, and bullied everyone. Threatening people for the smallest things. Tayuya was the worst, she was the toughest of the group and she used to be obsessed with Shikamaru. Well until she found out he was going out with someone. Lastly, Sasame. We used to be friends up until last year. Karin and them were teasing me about my pink hair, and Sasame joined in. I ended our friendship right there.

"Sakura! Why is your hair so pink anyway! Did your parents have white and red hair or something?" Ami laughed at me. I was never good with comebacks.

"Chill it Ami. Where did you get that ugly style anyways? Who cuts their hair like that?" Tenten always stood up for me. She was one of my bestest friends.

"What did you just say to me?!" Ami put her hands on her hips. People were starting to stare at us now.

"G-guys, I think we should s-stop-" Hinata began, but was cut off by that rude Karin.

"Shut it bitch! If you weren't so blind, you could make some proper friends, like us. Too bad, not all of us are lucky." Karin ticked Hinata's forehead. That was it. These girls had gone too far. Hinata's eyes began to water, and she sat down. Before I could do anything another voice interrupted.

"You know Karin. If your brain was as big as your mouth, you'd know the best choice right now would be too leave." Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's _hot _cousin retorted back at Karin.

She was left speechless. Not even big mouth Karin could stand up to Neji Hyuuga.

"Fine Hyuuga. If you're so tough, let's see you prove it." Kin opened her cell-phone and dialed a few numbers. Then she shut her phone. "Zaku, my boyfriend, Dosu, Suigetsu, Sakon, and Kidoumaru want to fight you after school. Come to the back of the school, bring as many losers as you like." Kin rolled her eyes, and the crew walked away.

"Neji! What did you get yourself into?!" I slapped my forehead.

"Sakura. It's about time, I teach them a lesson anyways." Neji smirked a bit and walked away.

"Uhm, Sakura? Is everything okay?" Ino asked me kindly.

"Yeah. I just wish I was stronger." I sighed, Ino placed a hand on my shoulder and we walked up the stairs.

_Still no sign of Sasuke_

**After School**

I had tried calling Sasukes number, texting him too. He wouldn't pick up or respond. I gave up and made my way to the back of the school.

**3:07 PM**

My phone read. It had been seven minutes since school had ended. I wonder if everyone was there, or if no one was. Whatever the case was, it was time I fought my own battles.

--

I made it too the back of the school and everyone was gathered up there. Well everyone except me. Neji and Kidoumaru had begun fighting.

"Neji be careful!" Hinata warned him, clearly scared and worried.

"Don't worry Hinata, Neji's strong." Tenten put a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "GO NEJI!" Tenten cheered.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up!" Tayuya pushed Tenten back, causing her to stumble back.

"Why don't you stop fucking touching me!" Tenten pushed Tayuya back. Tayuya then lunged on Tenten. A cat fight began right there.

"Tenten!" I ran up to everyone.

"So your Sakura huh? Wow. Your pretty ugly too be dating Sasuke." Zaku, Kin's boyfriend tilted my chin so he could get a good look at my face.

I snapped away.

"Don't touch me!" I sneered at him.

He shrugged then walked to his friends.

Neji had won his fight and was now walking back.

"Foolish coward." He muttered a couple of times.

Tenten on the other hand was struggling against Tayuya. Tayuya had come from The Sound Village. She was trained by the Lord himself there. Though its nothing to be proud about, she was still stronger than Tenten. Tayuya landed one hard punch across Tentens face. Before Tenten had anytime to fall to the ground, Rock Lee caught her.

"She will be fine. She has just got some cuts and bruises." Lee reassured us. We all walked our separate ways from there. I walked through an alley that led to my house.

So many things were running through my head. Where was Sasuke? Why didn't he show up at lunch? Why wasn't he answering my calls? I was so absorbed in my thoughts, I didn't notice that I had arrived home already.

---

**Again remember, my first chapters in every story start out short. I have most of the story written already, so reviewing will be no problem. I want at least 5 - 10 reviews for this chapter. Or i wont continue, remember you have me to yourselves until February.**

**- Marron B :) **


	2. Uchiha Incident? Betrayal of Itachi?

**okaay soo marron here agaiin guys ^^  
I didnt get 5 reviews like i wanted because no one has time for that anymore, so i decided to just post this chappie :) I dont care how many reviews i get now i'm uploading the next chapter in about 3-4 days. its already done i just want to make you guys suffer ! ;)**

**SURVIVAL MAYYN?! Read itt like i asked, its a great story if you love Sacrificing, tradgedy, and romance all mixed together. oh and cant forget the suspense. i'd also like a review or two on that , you kno just to know how i'm doing . exaams aree almost here, so i'm almost gone !**

**enjoy this chapter . lots of drama . ;)**  
**Oh and it might not be SasuSaku in the end, it could turn into Deisaku for all i know ;)**

**ENJOY :)**

**--**

**--**

**2 weeks later**

**--**

**Friday October 29****th**

**--**

Sasuke hadn't come to school for almost two weeks now. I was so worried. I tried going to his house, no one answered the door. I called his cell and house over and over. But nothing. I was going to file a missing persons report in a couple of days, if there was no sign of him.

Ino and I had gotten tighter. We hung out every day now, she was beginning to share everything about her too me. As I did too her.

Ino and I were walking together to Art class now.

"Hey Sakura? Halloweens coming up."

"Yes I know."

"What do you usually do?"

"Well, the group and I usually go trick or treating together. Then we always go to Hinata's mansion after to have a party. You should come it'll be really fun."

"Sure! I'd love too!"

"I'll ask everyone today at lunch if they want to do that again this year."

"Thanks Sakura." Ino smiled at me, I smiled back, forcing over half of it.

**RIING**

"Hello?" I answered my phone. No one spoke. "Who is this?" I asked again. I heard heavy breathing.

"Sa……ku……" The voice was breathing very heavily.

"Yes? This is Sakura Haruno? Can I help you? Who is this anyways?" I asked, Ino and I exchanged looks.

"Sa….ku…….ra…." The voice said once again.

Ino took the phone from me, almost too hastily.

"Who is this? If you're going to call at least talk back!" Ino yelled into the phone..

"I-Itachi….my brother…family….dead." The voice said into the phone. I couldn't really hear because Ino had the phone.

"Look bud. I don't know who this Itachi fellow-" I snatched the phone away from her as fast as I could.

"Sasuke!" I screamed into the phone. "What happened?!" I could feel the hot tears threatening to fall.

"C-come..to…the hospital." With that the call had been cut. I felt my heart hurt.

"Ino! That was Sasuke! He's at the hospital, I'm skipping the rest of the day and leaving to go see him! You ask everyone about Halloween, and call me later m'kay." Before Ino had any chance to retort and blasted off at light speed to the hospital.

"…"

**20 minutes later**

I arrived at the hospital, looking for the receptionist.

"Can I help you miss?" She asked me, smiling too.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I told her. Her smile instantly faded away.

"Second floor. Third room." She went back to her paperwork. I nodded then left to go upstairs. _Please be okay. _

When I arrived at the room, I hesitated then finally knocked.

**knock** **knock**

The door opened revealing a doctor, I told him I was here to see Sasuke, and he left the two of us alone.

I saw Sasuke. He had bruises and cuts all over his body. His arm was wrapped in a cast as was his chest.

"Sasuke! What happened!" I ran over to him.

"Sakura." His voice was different now, less pleading than it was on the phone and more _cold_. He handed me a newspaper. "Read it." He ordered me. I obliged.

_**TOP STORY :**_

**_October 15_**

_**This morning something terrible happened. The Uchiha clan was murdered. With the exception of 14-year-old Sasuke Uchiha and 17-year-old Itachi Uchiha. Itachi is the prime suspect at the moment and is in police custody. Sasuke has major injuries, non life threatening but serious. He is in the hospital.**_

_**When asked about his family Itachi Uchiha replied with "Whether you believe me or not is up to you but the truth is that I did not murder those useless clan members." Itachi wouldn't speak another word after that. **_

I was speechless. Mikoto Uchiha. Fugaku Uchiha. All dead. I looked over at Sasuke who was clenching his fists.

"Itachi did it." He suddenly spoke. Then handed another article to me.

_**October 20**__**th**_

_**Itachi Uchiha went to court today for his trial. Since there was no evidence Itachi Uchiha murdered his clan he is not sentenced to anything. But he is now given full custody of his brother Sasuke until Sasuke turns 18 years old. After that Sasuke is free to make his own choice.**_

My cheeks had been wet with all the crying I was doing now. I loved Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha just like a mother and father. But they were gone and I would never see them again. As for Itachi I couldn't believe he did it. All the evidence points to him, yet there is no physical evidence or witnesses to prove he did it. I don't know what I should do, but I know that I must help Sasuke get through all this.

I walked closer to Sasuke, who didn't notice but instead just stared hard at the floor. If looks could kill.

"S-Sasuke?"

"…"

"I'm here for you, you know."

"…"

"Everyone is. Rest Sasuke. I'll stay with you the whole time. I know you won't be ready to go to the annual Halloween event this year, but that's okay."

"…"

He hadn't said a word. He hadn't even shed a tear. His eyes remained the same as when I walked in. _Cold. _

"Sakura." He finally said. "You don't have to wait for me here to recover. Go have fun. I'll be released tomorrow anyways. So it's okay."

"B-but Sasuke! You need someone to help you through this. I can hel-" Before I could finish he cut me off.

"Sakura! I need no help. Not from you. Or anyone else for that matter. J-just leave." He glared at me, his eyes were almost red. _Blood red. _

I hesitantly nodded. Then left the room. This wasn't the Sasuke I knew. The Sasuke I knew was a bit on the quiet and cold side, but he was slowly opening up to me. It seems like all the years work I put into that was gone now.

**---**

**Next Day**

**---**

I woke up at about 10 o'clock.

My phone had 4 missed alerts. All text messages.

_1. To. SakuraH  
From. InoY_

_SAKURA?! Did you find out what happened to Sasuke?! Is he okay?! We heard about the whole Uchiha incident! Sorry we didn't tell you. We thought it was best you didn't know and did get worried. Forgive us. Anyways, tomorrow you, me and the girls are all going to the mall to buy our Halloween costumes okay. Be ready at like 12 and we will come pick you up._

_- Ino_

_2. To. SakuraH  
From. ItachiU_

_Meet me at the river. 11:00. don't be late._

_3. To. SakuraH  
From. NarutoU_

_Heeyyyy Sakkuura! Want to be my date to the parttyy ? I know we don't need dates but it'll be fun just you me and the dance floor ;)_

_4. To. SakuraH  
From. SasukeU_

_Sakura. I'm out of the hospital. I'll attend the party._

I was surprised at all my messages. I instantly began texting back.

_To. InoY  
From. SakuraH_

_Okay Ino. I'll tell you and all the girls about it later in the car. You guys shouldn't have kept it from me. Also can you postpone the shopping till 1 pm. I have some business I need to take care of. Sorry and thanks._

_To. ItachiU  
From. SakuraH  
_

_Well Itachi. After careful thinking. I will meet you at the river. Just make sure no one finds out._

_  
To. NarutoU  
From. SakuraH_

_Sorry Naruto. I have a boyfriend remember. Try asking another girl out._

_To. SasukeU  
From. SakuraH_

_You don't have to go if you don't want to Sasuke. I'm not forcing it upon you. Recover first. Also it's great to hear you are out of the hospital. Get well soon!_

I closed my phone shut and proceeded to get ready to meet Itachi.

About a half an hour later I finished getting dressed and doing my hair. I grabbed my phone and proceeded to walk to the river.

By the time I got there my phone read **10:52 AM. **I was a little early so I began throwing pebbles into the water.

"A little early for that, eh Sakura?" Itachi's voice could be heard behind me.

I turned to face him.

**---**

**Itachi Uchiha 3**

**My mann ;)**

**If your wondering, Akatsuki will make quite a few appearances in this story, so stay tuned. ;)**

**Marron Uchiha **


	3. Meeting him and Halloween!

**See i told you i would update! not thats a problem, considering i have this story typed and ready to go. Anyways, remember how i said this story might have 50+ chapters. well i might reduce it considering there will be lots of sequels to this. i dont have much to say right now except GO AND READ AND REVIEW SURVIVAL ! sooo enjoyy !!! **

**-----**

"I-Itachi." I quietly murmured. He smirked.

"Sakura. I've known you for almost seven years now." Itachi stared at me. "Before you got together with Sasuke."

"Itachi! Did you do it?!" I looked him in the eye, tears threatening to fall.

"…"

I couldn't take the suspense and horror.

"Well?! Did you kill the Uchiha clan?!"

"…Sakura. What would you do if I did?" He smirked again. I knew that smirk too well.

"I-I wouldn't, no I couldn't bear to talk or look at you ever again, but-" there was a long pause that followed. "-you didn't right?" I forced it out.

"No."

My heart skipped a beat. I let out a sound of relief. Thank goodness.

"But-" He began, I had a feeling this wouldn't be good. "-you know full well of Madara Uchiha. The fool in the Uchiha clan. I suspect it was him, disguised as me. I came home later, after the murder. I was at Deidara's house."

"B-but, why?"

"Madara wants Sasuke."

"What?! Why?! What do you mean?!"

"He wants to send him to the sound, so Orochimaru can brainwash him there. I can't and won't let that happen Sakura."

"I-Itachi. What if Sasuke-"

"-Sasuke can't kill me Sakura. Don't worry about it."

"Okay Itachi." I smiled at him.

"One more thing Sakura. Stay away from Madara. He wants Sasuke, and you're close to Sasuke. So he might target you."

"I will Itachi. Thank you." I hugged him. He hugged me back.

I left after that and began walking home. Itachi would never lie. But there has to a reason why Itachi wouldn't tell Sasuke he didn't do it. I mean, the pair had always been really tight.

**----**

**1:07 PM**

"Thanks for taking forever to arrive you guys." I joked around.

"Sorry Sakura. I'm still fifteen. But in March, I'll turn sixteen and then we can have a car to drive in!" Tenten clapped.

"Are you guys, going to stand around forever talking or are we going to the mall anytime soon?" Ino pouted. I locked the door and we all left to go to the mall.

**At the Mall**

"So any ideas on what you want to dress up as?" I asked the girls.

"W-well. I was thinking of a f-fairy." Hinata blushed.

"I was thinking a witch." Tenten laughed.

"A nerd?" I told them.

"You guys have got to be kidding me? What about a sexy nurse? Or a slutty schoolgirl?!" Ino barked.

"Nope." Tenten told her. "That's Karin guys. Not us."

"Alright, how about sexy but not slutty?" I explained.

"Perfect Sakura!" Ino cheered and dragged us to the costume shop. About three hours later we all had our costumes ready to go. Well Ino had them; she wouldn't let us see them until tomorrow, where we would go to her house and put on the costumes and leave. I just hope they weren't too wild.

--

**Next Day**

**--**

"INO?!"

"INO?!"

"I-Ino?"

Tenten, Hinata and I yelled our asses off. I looked at myself in the mirror. The other girls were in the other rooms of Ino's house trying on our costumes. My costume had a very tight tube top which was black. Black booty shorts. Little black bat wings and very high heels that was also black. I guess I was a bat. But still it wasn't what I had in mind. I ran down the stairs to strangle Ino. Tenten and Hinata were already into their costumes and they didn't look too pleased.

"Ino. Explain." Tenten told her flatly.

"Okay. Okay. So their sort of revealing? So what?!" Ino tried defending herself.

"My boyfriend is going to be there." I told her.

"So?"

"His clan was just murdered. He won't feel any better if I'm dressed as a bat."

"Sakura. I'd rather wear that than what I have on."

I looked over at Tenten. She had pink bunny ears, light pink makeup. Her gown was like a one piece bathing suit with a fluffy tail on the back, this whole outfit was pink and pink high heels.

"G-girls." We looked over at Hinata who had a _very _short tube top kind of dress which was green and green high heels, her hair was in two pigtails and she had a green tiara. "I'm tinker bell. I suppose."

"Ino! You said they wouldn't be slutty!" I glared at Ino.

"Sorry girls. You won't get a boy that way." Her outfit consisted of a halo on her head, big white wings, a white halter top with a mini white skirt and white high heels. "We are set to go!" Ino cheered and we all walked to the park where we would meet to go trick or treating first.

The boys were all standing there looking impatient. Kiba was dressed as a dog, Naruto was dressed as a pirate, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Chouji weren't dressed up. Lastly Rock Lee was dressed up as Gai sensei. Our P.E teacher.

"Took you girls long enough." Kiba muttered, none of the boys had looked our way yet, just heard us walking and greeting them. Then almost at once they all walked towards us with seeming shocking faces.

"What the hell are you wearing Hinata?!" Neji glared at her.

"S-Sorry N-Neji. T-the girls a-and I t-thought of d-dressing up." Hinata blushed a deep crimson red.

"Hinata. I want you to change out of those clothes immediately. Far too revealing." Neji said ever so plainly.

"Neji come on! It's just for fun! Besides all the girls are doing it!" Tenten went and walked toward the cousins. Neji scanned her up and down.

"Tenten! What the?" Now Neji had a faint blush on his cheeks. Almost unnoticeable but it was still there. I knew he had some sort of feelings for Tenten.

"Man Neji, just let the girl live for once." Tenten rolled her eyes playfully. Neji glared but eventually nodded and we all began walking. I approached Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

"Sakura."

"How are you feeling? You didn't respond to my text."

"Fine."

"So, uhm," I began, should I tell him about Itachi and Madara.

"…"

"Erm, never mind." I'd like to ask Itachi that question first before I told Sasuke.

"Hn"

I looked over at everyone. Hinata and Tenten were talking about something, followed by Kiba staring lustfully at Hinata. Followed by Neji watching his every move, then there was Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino laughing about something. Finally there was Lee and Naruto seeing who could run faster.

I looked up at Sasuke again. He had changed. His eyes held less emotion than before. Occasionally my arm would brush against his and it sent shivers down my spine. This wasn't _my _Sasuke. But maybe if I gave him some time he would change back.

After a while we had finished trick-or-treating and it was about 9 pm. It was pretty cold outside and I along with the other girls were beginning to shiver.

"You know. If you're going to wear an outfit like that. Make sure it's in the appropriate weather." Kiba took his jacket off and handed it over to Hinata.

"T-thank you K-Kiba." Hinata bowed.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru also took off his jacket for Ino.

"Thank you Shika! I was wondering who would give their jacket to me first." Ino chirped.

"Here" Neji handed Tenten his jacket.

"T-thanks Neji." She smiled at him.

"Hn"

I looked up at Sasuke. He kept walking. I guess he wasn't going to offer me his jacket anytime soon.

"Sakura! My lovely cherry blossom! I shall warm you with not only my heart! But my jacket too!" Lee ran over carrying his jacket. At least he was offering it too me.

"Sakura! Here take my jacket!" Naruto ran over, they both ran as fast as they could toward me. Sasuke had walked up ahead of me, while I waited for these two to stop.

"Uh, thanks guys? But I only need one."

"But Sakura!" They both whined. I took both their jackets not wanting to hurt their feelings and somehow managed to put them on. I also managed to catch up to Sasuke. We were now heading to the Hyuuga mansion for the party.

"…Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"I-I..." I guess it was now or never. "I-I went to see I-Itachi."

He instantly stopped, and pulled me with him.

**--**

**UUHH OOHHHH ?!?!?!?!?! O_O **

**Sasuke better not hurt Sakura, well thats up to me anyways. **

**ANYWHOOS i'll probably add the next chapter on tuesday, exams are almost here. :) **


	4. I fight him, I get hurt, and he saves me

**No reviews huh? You guys are hopeless, but like i said before, it is so close to February now! I am almost done my exams! But i will continue to update, just want to make you guys wait as payback ^_^  
I have decided to make Sasuke .... actually you can just read it ^_^  
Enjoy mofo's!  
________**

Hey everyone. We'll catch up to you after." Sasuke told everyone. They nodded and went ahead. Then he turned his attention to me. He grabbed my wrist, very painfully. "You did what?!"

I couldn't find my voice.

"Itachi is a very dangerous guy and you just decided to go meet him!" His cold onyx eyes stared into my mint green ones.

"Sasuke! You don't understand-"

"-I understand perfectly! Itachi murdered my clan and you thought just because you've known him for a long time. It would be fine to go see him!" He gripped my wrist harder.

"Ah! Sasuke y-your hurting me!" I tried to pull his hand off my wrist before he broke it. He then grabbed both my wrists. "L-Look! Itachi didn't do it!" I managed to say. "Madara Uchiha. It was him!" He let both of my wrists go. I rubbed them, trying to sooth the pain.

"What?!"

"Madara Uchiha. Disguised as Itachi. He did it."

"Hn. You expect me to believe this crap!"

"Sasuke! Itachi would never lie to me! Besides he was out that whole day! He didn't come home until after the murder!"

"I think Itachi put you up to this Sakura."

"What?"

"The only reason you've been going out with me, is so you can get closer and closer to him! Isn't it Sakura?!"

I felt the tears threatening to fall now. How could he say that? I loved Sasuke Uchiha.

"…" I didn't answer. I couldn't answer.

"Stay away from me." He left me standing there by myself. I felt to the sidewalk and began crying. How could he do that too me. I then walked the other way, and walked towards my house.

**BEEP BEEP!**

About 15 minutes away from my house my phone began ringing.

"H-hello?"

"Sakura?! Where are you?! Sasuke's here! Are you alright?" Ino asked on the other line.

"Ino. I'm fine I just-EEHH!" I screamed, someone was pulling me into a dark alley and I had dropped my phone in the process.

**Meanwhile with Ino and the others**

"Sakura! Sakura!" Ino screamed into the phone, hoping for some kind of answer back but she heard nothing. Ino ran over to everyone else. "G-guys!" Her eyes began tearing up.

"I-is everything o-okay Ino? W-where is Sakura?" Hinata asked her.

"I was talking to her until she screamed and then the line went dead. I think something happened to her. I mean its dark outside, and a girl in a revealing outfit by herself isn't really safe." Ino tried to calm herself down.

"Okay. It's settled then. We shall go and save Sakura." Lee put a determined face on. "Shall we go Naruto!" Naruto nodded.

Everyone got up to go find Sakura.

**Back to Sakura**

I felt someone pull me into an alley, one hand covering my mouth while the other restrained my hands.

"Hey there sweetie." The voice seductively said to me. I looked up to see a man who looked to be in his late, 30's or early 40's and I shivered. "Come on honey, no need to be afraid. As long as you stay quiet and do as I say." I felt a knife pressed to my throat. He began tugging at my top. Help me anyone. Please help me.

**Ino and the others**

Everyone was running as fast as they could do the route Sakura usually took home.

**Sakura**

He was now taking off his pants. I began crying.

"P-please. L-let me go." I tried pushing him off me, the result ended with him slapping me.

"I told you too behave!" He harshly yelled at me.

"You know. That's not a nice way to treat girls. Not from where I'm from." Another figure appeared before the man.

"Who the hell are you kid? Get lost and mind your own business!" The man roared at the other guy.

The boy smirked.

"You have no idea." The boy then lunged at the man, landed a few punches at him, and then some kicks. "Leave. Never come back to this village."

The man ran away in fear, forgetting all about me.

The boy turned to me now. I hope he wasn't planning on hurting me.

"You shouldn't walk alone at night, in _those _kinds of outfits." I then looked at myself, remembering what I was wearing and blushed. "Well are you going to get up?" I nodded and got up.

"T-thanks so much."

"You were just lucky I was in the neighborhood. If I didn't come along, you could have gotten hurt."

"Y-yeah. Can I get your name?" I observed his face. He had red hair, with eyes that looked like he hadn't slept in years. He also had a mark on his forehead, but I couldn't see what it was due to his hair covering it.

"Gaara"

He looked at me up and down, and then smirked.

"Come on. I'll drop you off at your house." I nodded and starting walking.

"Sakura!" I heard a voice behind us. It was Naruto. He lunged at Gaara. "What did you do to her?!" Naruto tried to strangle Gaara, but was thrown on the ground in the process.

"Naruto! Relax! He saved me!" I helped them both up.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Ino and the others ran up to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks to him." I pointed at Gaara. I told them all what had happened, and how Gaara had saved me. I looked around too find Sasuke, but I couldn't see him. "I see Sasuke isn't here."

"Yeah, claimed he had more important things to do." Tenten rolled her eyes, "lets all go home everyone."

Gaara walked me to my house, and then left. As everyone else had done before.

…..

**Next Day**

…

**Monday November 1****st**

**..**

I entered the building known as school, and I had decided I wasn't going to talk to Sasuke, until he apologized to me. Sure I loved him, but he treated me wrong last night.

"Hey Sakura!" Tenten came up to me and placed an arm around my shoulder. "Temari is here. With her two brothers! Come on lets go meet them!" I nodded and we headed toward the Math wing.

"Hey Temari!" I waved at Temari.

"Hello Sakura! Long time no talk!" Temari and I hugged one another, as did Tenten. "I want you both too meet my brothers." We looked behind her too see a boy with purple face paint all over his face and Gaara? So their siblings. "Kankuro, Gaara these are my two best friends in Konoha, Tenten and Sakura." She then turned to us. "These are my brothers. Kankuro and Gaara."

I looked at Gaara, a faint blush at my cheeks.

"Hey Sakura! Isn't that the guy from last night?" Tenten questioned me, and pointed at Gaara. Sometimes I would wish she could keep quiet. I nodded.

"Wait a minute? You two know each other? How? When? Where?" Temari asked us.

"U-ugh, you see Temari I-"

"She was in trouble, and I helped her." Gaara said then walked off, Kankuro smiled at us then followed him.

**-----**

**Sasuke is bitch ^_^  
Gaara is introduced, there will be some SakuGaar later on but it wont be a guaranteed pairing, when i am at the later chapters i will open up a vote to end this story off with, but then again it might end with a cliffy, and be continued in the sequel. :)**

**Leave Reviews Please as i probably wont update till next or the week after, with the semester changing, provincial exams and of course ONE TREE HILL **

**Maaarrrrruuuuuunn : ) **


	5. More Fights featuring The Sand Siblings

**IM FINALLY BACK AFTER THOSE WEEKS OF EXAMS. Now its a fresh semester, the only problem is I got my grades and they arent exactly perfect. Not to mention I was only 2 % down from an A in TWO classes TT_TT. But other than that, this semester is really hard, and my teachers arent exactly easy, so I'll try to update as much as I can. I just havent had that much inspiration to write. I'm sort of into Teen Titans at the moment. :D  
I could appreciate some reviews to make me feel better LOL**

**Other than that, I dont own this show in any way, :)**

-----

"Temari erm, why are you hear anyways?" Tenten asked her.

"Too see my Shika of course. Well actually, we sort of got kicked out again from Suna High School and we moved here!" Temari put her arms around both of us.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Ino walked up to us, with Hinata and Shikamaru.

"Hello Hinata. Hello Shika?" Temari winked at him.

"Troublesome. What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I moved here."

"…for how long?"

"I don't know. But definitely for a while. Why is there something wrong?"

"..What a drag." He then walked away.

"You know he isn't exactly what I'd call an ideal boyfriend." Tenten wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah. I sometimes wish he was a little more loving. But I guess that the best I can get from him." Temari snorted.

We all started laughing. Well except for Ino.

"You know. You should appreciate what you have." Ino rolled her eyes at Temari.

"Hm? And who are you exactly too tell me this?" Temari retorted back.

"I've known Shikamaru since I was little. Ino Yamanaka." Ino glared at the girl.

"Well, I've been going out with Shikamaru for almost a year now. Has he ever showed interest in you? Probably not." Temari glared back.

I looked back and forth at the two, this could turn out bad.

"Girls! Come on!" I tried stopping the two.

"Yeah Sakura's right. Shikamaru might be lazy, but he cares for you Temari you should be thankful for that. Besides Ino, you shouldn't but into other peoples love lives either." Tenten lectured the two.

"But into? I was just defending my friend Tenten! Why don't you just but out of this!" Ino glared at Tenten.

"Don't yell at her!" Temari yelled at Ino.

"Temari! Quiet down! The teachers will hear us!" I tried calming her down.

"Sakura! Stay out of this!" Temari yelled at me now.

"Don't yell at her either!" Ino yelled at Temari.

"Shut it Yamanaka!" Tenten yelled at Ino.

"Tenten! Shush! We're making a scene!" I yelled at Tenten. This wasn't going anywhere, and poor Hinata stood there unsure of what to say.

"Sakura! Don't yell at Tenten! Tell your friend here, too back off!" Temari pointed at Ino.

"Oh that is it!" Ino lunged at Temari, bringing both girls onto the floor pulling at each other's hair or scratching each others faces.

I tried pulling Ino off of Temari, as Tenten did to Temari. But we got dragged into the fight in the process.

"What is going on here?" The principal managed to get through the crowd. "All of you in my office now!" She yelled at us. "As for the rest of you! Get to class!" She yelled.

We all walked into her office in silence. Ino and Temari glared at each other the whole way there.

Once we arrived we all took a seat.

"Care to explain yourselves girls? Fighting right in the morning isn't really a good way to start the day." She tried to keep her anger in check.

"Principal Tsunade. Ma'am, were sorry we didn't mean for it to escalade so far." I explained.

"Sakura Haruno. Tenten Aiko. Ino Yamanaka, and…?"

"Temari Sabaku. I just moved here today with my two brothers remember?"

"Yes. Yes. I remember now. So tell me the whole story will you Sakura?" Tsunade asked. I was always the one who got picked. I told her from beginning to finish.

"So this whole thing was over Nara then?" Tsunade raised a brow. We all nodded. "Very well then. Sakura I know you would never lie to me, so Temari because it's your first day here I will give you a warning. Ino, you've been here for a couple of weeks now, so you have detention with me for the rest of the week. Tenten, you have a history for this, so just like all the times before, one week of detention and cafeteria duty. Sakura, no history of fighting whatsoever, you also get off with a warning. Now get out of my sight." She dismissed us.

"This means war Yamanaka." Temari smirked.

"You know it." Ino smirked back.

I sighed and walked to second period.

---

**That was short**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**too short.**

**But this was just a filler, and to show you all that not everything is what it seems. :)  
OH AND LIKE I ALWAYS SAY**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW SURVIVAL, I'm dying to update that, I just cant due to my pride saying I needed a certain number of reviews to update. Please Review :)  
**

**Toodles , Marron B **


	6. Dodge Ball

**Heyy yall, how have you been? Its been like forever since I updated, but I finally did because spring break is here. I've written out this stories plot already, and boy is it dramatic. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Lunchtime**

I went and sat down with my friends, everyone was there excluding Lee, because he had some important athletic stuff to do with Gai sensei. Ino and Tenten weren't there because they had detention, Chouji and Shikamaru were out watching the clouds. Leaving, Naruto,Neji,Kiba,and _Sasuke. _Temari told me too wait for her so she could bring her brothers along too meet the gang. Once they arrived I could introduce them.

"Guys, I want you too meet, Kankuro, Gaara and Shikamaru's girlfriend Temari." I pointed to the three. "Gaara,Temari,Kankuro. This is Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and…_Sasuke Uchiha_. Rock Lee, Tenten, Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru aren't here right now. But you already met most of them." I laughed remembering this mornings events.

"Hey! Your that awful girl Shikamaru always complains about!" Naruto Uzumaki accused Temari, I chuckled.

"Shut it!' Temari hit him on the head. We all sat down.

"Sakura. I heard the cheerleading tryouts are starting tomorrow. Care to join?" Kiba winked at me. I blushed a little out of embarrassment.

"Ha-ha, w-well you see Kiba. I'm not much of a-"

"-Come on Sakura. He's right, you have the body for it and besides all the other girls can try too. The _pig girl _doesn't have to know." Temari emphasized the pig part.

"Pig girl? I should have thought of that." Naruto yelled.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke muttered. I glared at him, every now and then.

"Guys its getting late, I'm going to head for class." I told everyone.

"What class do you have?" Temari asked me.

"Uhm, since the block order is switched today, I have p.e." I smiled at her.

"Me too. Lets go." We got up and left.

**P.E **

Tenten and Temari and I had this class together. Thankfully Ino didn't so no fights would occur. Unfortunately, Karin, Tayuya and Kin had this class.

"Say Tenten? Why are you in this class if your in grade ten?" Temari asked Tenten.

"I moved here a while back, and where I was from the schools were kind of different, so they thought it would be best if I was held a grade back. What about you? Aren't you like eighteen?"

"No, I'm only sixteen, I'm suppose to be in grade eleven, but you know how Kankuro and I always got into trouble. We sort of failed a lot, he's actually suppose to be in grade ten. What about Neji and Rock Lee then?"

"Oh, Neji was like a rebel before so he was held back a year, but he's really smart, straight a's, hot body, sexy voice-"

"TENTEN!"

"Oh sorry, and then Rock Lee wasn't emotionally ready,"

"Class we will know be playing dodge ball. Naruto and Karin will be team captains, let the youthfulness grow!" Gai sensei ordered. All our friends had this class, except for Ino and Kankuro, and Hinata.

They picked and picked until eventually the teams were :

"Now lets begin!" Gai sensei shouted.

Everyone started out good, in this game once you were out you couldn't come back in, last person left standing, their team wins. About 20 minutes into the game, Naruto, Karin, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kin and Kiba were out. Leaving Sasuke,me, Gaara, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Tayuya and Temari in.

Gaara and Sasuke worked as a team to prevent anyone from hitting each other as they were the best players on the team. Tenten who had perfect aim did the hitting while I just got the balls.

I went after one that was pretty close to the other teams side, but I knew Sasuke and Gaara would block me, so I went for it. Tayuya saw this as a opportunity to hit me hard, while I bent down she grabbed the ball. Before I realized it, it was too late, she had struck my head and I had fell straight to the floor. I could feel myself going into unconsciousness.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

"What the hell did you do to her!"

****Punch** **Punch****

"That's enough for the both of you. Go to the principals office right now. Gaara you take Sakura to the nurse."

And then I blacked out.

**---**

**LOLLL **

**Just some random filler , I decided to add. Also to clear up the whole Tenten,Neji, Temari age thing. REVIEW PLEASE, and check out my other stories!**

**Marron B :D **


	7. Another Attack?

**OKAYY My Life Chapter 7 Here :P , I can already see this story growing really long. :P Um.. but I wont update anymore if i dont get at least seven more reviews. **

**Also, I should update Survival one of these days, but I'm not really into it at the moment. Look out for a new story soon. Its basically about how Sakura gets pregnant with Itachi's kid, and he kidnaps her, and how she has to go through all these hardships. **

**Well Enjoy :) **

…

When I awoke, I was in a unfamiliar room. I looked left and right, no one was around just me and the room. When I got a closer look it was the nurses room. I had a bandage wrapped around my head. My head throbbed in pain as I got up.

"Your awake." The nurse came in. "You've been out for almost a hour now. Its almost dismissal time. So I'll let you go. Avoid trouble okay Sakura."

She told me and then I got up and left.

I had made it too the cafeteria of the school, when the whole gang came up to me.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Temari asked me, looking worried. I nodded.

"Are you sure Sakura?! I beat the living hell out of Tayuya for that. I required some help, but still!" Tenten growled.

"S-Sakura? Are you sure your fine?" Hinata asked me shyly, I nodded.

"When I get my hands on her-" Ino began.

"-werent you listening bimbo, Tenten already beat her up." Temari rolled her eyes, Ino glared at her.

"Sakura. You should have seen it! When you fell, Sasuke literally attacked Tayuya, even though a guys not suppose to hit a girl. Of course I helped. Then Gaara carried you away. Drama, drama." Tenten winked at me, then was dragged away by Neji before she could cause anymore trouble.

I blinked twice in confusion.

"Sakura." His voice echoed through my head, and I looked up to see him. His cold expression never leaving his face, he made a sign for me too follow him. I followed him until we were outside walking on the path towards my house.

We walked in silence for a while, before his arm went around my waist.

"Sakura." He said inhaling the scent of my hair.

"…" I was speechless, and blushing bright red, this was the closest we ever got.

"Sorry about yesterday."

"S-sorry, you d-don't need to be sorry."

"Hn. Right. I could tell from your expression all day you weren't going to speak to me first, so I decided to do it." He smirked.

"I-is it true you hit Tayuya?"

Now it was his turn to blush red. Not as much as me, but you could notice.

"Hn. Yeah."

"Why?"

"She hit you."

"But that was the whole purpose of the game."

"Yeah but she hit you extra hard on purpose. How's your head anyways?"

"Its not as painful before, but it hurts a bit."

"Another thing."

"Yes?"

"Where did you go yesterday night?"

"I went home." I guess he didn't know about the guy trying to rape me, guess I wouldn't tell him.

"I see then." We walked past the alley where the incident had took place, as if on queue the man who tried to do it to me appeared before us.

"Hand her over kid." He held the knife in one hand, and was moving closer to us. Sasuke tightened his grip on me.

"What the hell?" Sasuke looked confused.

"The red guy from yesterday isn't with you guys? Good. Now give the girl too me and I wont have to hurt you."

"S-sasuke." I began sobbing.

"Sakura! Whats wrong?! Who is he?!" Sasuke questioned me, I sobbed louder and harder.

"H-he t-tried.." The words just wouldn't come out.

"What did he try?!" Sasuke was literally shaking me now.

"h-he t-tried to _r-rape_ me." I sobbed even louder than before clutching onto Sasukes arm. I felt him shake in rage.

"Kid! I see your not letting her go then!" The man lunged at Sasuke with the knife, Sasuke grabbed the knife out of the guys hand and stabbed him in the chest repedidly, I began to get even more terrified, so I called the police. I wasn't as terrified of the man anymore, I was more terrified of _Sasuke. _When Sasuke felt finished with his job he turned to me, knife still in hand.

"Sakura, why didn't you tell me!" He almost yelled at me, I didn't answer. He stepped closer to me. "Well answer me!" Before he could take another step the police had arrived, and taken all three of us in.

**WOWW**

**I can see that Sasuke is veery scarry O_O**

**-Marron B :D **


	8. Lets go to court!

**Okay so I'm guessing no one likes this story because no one is reviewing? Or I'm guessing people are judging this as a bad story because of the lack of reviews. Either way, it won't stop me from updating, because I do it for myself. :D **

**Well, for those few that do read this.. enjoy.. i guess.**

**-----**

**2 weeks later**

**Monday November 15th**

Today was the day they would release Sasuke from his time in jail. The man was pronounced dead and here I was checking myself in the mirror if I was looking nice enough or not, we were throwing a party at my house.

_**2 weeks earlier **_

Sasuke, the man and I were all inside a police station. The man was currently getting his wounds treated while Sasuke and I were being questioned.

"So which of you dialled the police? " They started off. I looked over at Sasuke, he had that cold look in his eyes.

"I did" I said quietly.

"When did you call the cops?"

"A-aft-" I looked over at Sasuke again. "W-when we saw the man. I-I was afraid so while Sasuke fought him, I called the cops" I knew it wasn't good too lie, but I didn't want them to know I was afraid of Sasuke. More or less, I didn't want _him _to know.

"Sasuke. You do understand this man could die. Why did you attack him?" The police questioned with a stern look.

"…"

"Sasuke Uchiha? Look we know your still traumatized about what happened with you and your clan, but that's not a reason for you too lash out on other people!"

What was this guy saying. It was all my fault we were in this mess.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged.

"If this man dies, you'll be sentenced to years in prison, you know that." The cop told us.

"W-wait?!" I suddenly found my voice, Sasuke looked at me, still emotionless. "This man! H-he tried to r-rape and kill me yesterday night! But another boy saved me, a-and today he threatened us again with this knife! That's why Sasuke attacked him! He was protecting me!" I yelled, Sasuke could not go to jail. Not for my mistakes.

"Sakura Haruno. Are you sure about that? Okay we will see you in court tomorrow." The cop signalled another cop to take Sasuke into custody. Leaving me there by myself. **(A/N: I know the trials usually take forever, but I'm going to just make it one session ****J****)** I immediately collapsed to the floor, in grief, shock and the worst of it. _Guilt._

**Next Day**

Today was the morning that it would all be decided. Sasukes fate. All our friends had gathered here and by now had found out what had happened yesterday. Today. November 2nd. The day in which we would either receive justice or false accusation.

**(A/N: I don't really know how a court works, so I'm just going to make it up. I'm not really into those kinds of things.) **

"We are all gathered here today for the trial of Sasuke Uchiha, who it has now been confirmed murdered Ukito Marashi. In Ukito's defence we have, Melissa Yuriko. Then in Sasuke Uchiha's defence we have Marron Uchiha. A cousin of his. **(PWNS!)**. The case may now begin. Presenting the defence first." The judge ordered.

"Yes your honour." Melissa got up, and began pacing. "According to what had happened that night. Ukito had been going out for a walk, and Sasuke and his girlfriend had been walking too. Sasuke suddenly feeling the earge to let his anger out, pushed his girlfriend into a wall. Ukito running to help her, drew out his knife he had in self defence. That didn't stop Sasuke though. Sasuke then attacked and attacked Ukito until Ukito wasn't breathing anymore. Sasukes girlfriend then called the police out of fear." Melissa argued.

Where the hell was this woman getting all this garbage from.

"What! Sasuke would never hit Sakura!" Naruto shouted from the audience. He had to be restrained from getting up and stabbing this woman.

"Marron Uchiha. Please present." The judge ordered.

"Yes your honour." Marron got up, and paced around. "Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno had been walking down the street. Sasuke was dropping Sakura off at home. This man appeared before them threatening him if he didn't hand Sakura over. Of course, Sasuke would never do that, so he fought this man out of rage. This man also had tried to rape Sakura on Halloween. If I may your honour I'd like to bring in a few witnesses." Marron argued back. Now that was the truth!

"Permission granted." The judge agreed. Marron nodded.

"First, I'd like Sakura Haruno to come in the witness box, and answer a few questions." Marron called, I nervously looked at Sasuke then at Marron. Then I proceeded to get up. _For Sasuke_

"Y-yes ma'am." Everyone could probably hear the nervousness in my voice.

"Sakura. This man had tried to rape you before correct?" Marron asked me.

"Y-yes ma'am."

"He had also threatened you? Could you describe that please."

"Y-yes. He told me that if I didn't obey his orders he would kill m-me. A k-knife was also pressed t-to my throat." I shivered a bit at the thought.

"Could you tell us the whole incident from Halloween to yesterday for us Sakura."

Marron asked, I nodded. Be brave _for Sasuke._

"I was walking home in my halloween outfit, I had gotten into a fight with Sasuke. There is this dark alley on the path to my house, and I had crossed it. I was also on the phone with my friend Ino, b-but then suddenly I got dragged into the alley." I took a deep breath. "The man touched my body all over, and then threatened me. When I begged him to let me go, h-he slapped me." I paused again. "B-but G-Gaara saved me."

"Who's Gaara? Could you point him out here please." Marron asked, I looked around and saw Gaara sitting with Temari and Kankuro. I pointed at him. Marron nodded. "Continue"

"Gaara told the man to leave and never come back. The next day Sasuke and I were walking home and he just showed up, threatening Sasuke, to hand me over. W-when Sasuke found out about the incident he attacked the man." Heres where the hard part would come. "I-I.." I had lost my voice. "I-I.." I couldn't do it. I looked at Sasuke again, who looked puzzled. "I w-was scared. S-so I called the c-cops."

"Scared? Of whom? The man was already unconscious."

"I-I.." I began to sob, Sasuke would definitely hate me now. "I-I thought h-he would a-attack me next." I let out and began sobbing even louder.

"I see then. You may sit down Sakura. Next can I please get Gaara to come up." I nodded and sat down. Gaara went and sat in the seat. I felt horrible, Ino and the girls comforted me. But I could feel all the stares I was getting. But only one mattered, _he _looked at me. His eyes had been filled with _hurt and betrayal. _Something I had never seen before.

"Gaara. You tell us your side of the story." Marron said, bringing my attention back to reality.

"Yeah, well. I was going for a walk, and I came across a girl being pushed around. I just stepped in and helped her. End of story." Gaara said in a emotionless tone.

"That's all you have to add?" Gaara nodded. "Very well. Lastly I would like Michiko Marashi. Wife of Ukito Marashi." I looked over to see a woman in her late 30's with long black hair, some greys, in a black kimono take a seat in the chair.

"Yes" She murmured.

"You and Ukito have been married for over twenty years now correct?" Marron asked.

The woman nodded. "Care to give us some details?"

"Yes of course. Ukito had always been sweet and faithful to me. We had one child. He had also worked as a teacher in a school. He was always happy, nice and caring." She began. "Until, our daughter had been born, which was only about fourteen years ago. He had claimed he had always wanted a son, and not a daughter. He started coming home late, feeling exhausted, and ordering me around. One day I got fed up with it, and he threatened me. Claiming he could do many horrible things to my daughter and I. I never took this too court, or tell anyone of it. B-but then.." She began sobbing now. "H-he came home late one night and drunk. I was at work so I didn't know. The babysitter had been taking care of my child. But our daughter continued to cry, the babysitter didn't know what to do, and of course she didn't know of our family problems so she asked Ukito for help. U-Ukito h-had apparently pushed her aside, then took the g-girl from her arms and threw her across the room. He proceeded to step on the baby and hurt her. After that he forced himself on the babysitter and raped her continuously." The woman now couldn't stop sobbing and crying. I felt really bad for her. "W-when I got home from work, I found my little angel bleeding and dead on the ground and m-my husband had been naked and was laying with the dead babysitter in his arms. He threatened me that if I spoke to anyone about this h-he would have me killed." She sobbed louder even louder. "I-I'm so sorry. I-I knew I should have came to police about this. H-he burnt the bodies, and they were n-never discovered." She cried really hard now. "S-sorry." She muffled through her sobs.

"Thank You Mrs. Marashi. You may sit down." Marron directed. "Your honour. With all the evidence presented I rest my case."

"Thank you Ms. Uchiha. Now Ms. Melissa do you have anything to say?" The judge asked Melissa, who shook her head. Then the judge turned to the jury. "We will now decide on Sasuke Uchiha's sentence."

The whole time I bit my fingernails. I saw Marron smirking as if she already knew the answer, then I looked over at Mrs. Marashi, who was still sobbing.

"Ahem. Your attention please everyone." The judge announced, we all turned our heads. "The jury has decided that Sasuke Uchiha is in fact guilty of murder, but since it was a act of self-defence and Mr. Marashi was in fact also a murderer and a serial killer. We will only give Sasuke two weeks of prison time. Case dismissed. As for Ms. Marashi. We will question you later." He pointed toward the guards. "You may all leave." And that's exactly what we did.

I saw Sasuke being taken with the cops, I ran up to him.

"S-Sasu-" I began.

"-Leave." He said and then he was taken away

**---**

**OH HAWT DAMMUNN 3 **

**This man sounds like a horrible person, I hope there's no one like that in real life. Lots of drama and chaos. More to come . . . . Review Please :D **

**-Marron B **


	9. Come on over, Come on over to my house

**No one likes this story? Meh, thats cool. But I changed the summary so it might spice some things up.. here's another chapter. I'm thinking about quitting this story..**

**Hmm...**

**Back to the Present**

I looked at myself one more time to see if I looked good. Today was the day everyone was coming over to my house. Including Sasuke, it was just a day for everyone to get together, dress up, have fun and relax. The doorbell ringing snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Coming!" I yelled, though they probably couldn't hear me. I ran down the stairs and opened the door revealing the sand siblings.

"H-Hello Gaara. Hello Temari, and hello Kankuro." I greeted.

"Hn"

"Hi Sakura! Is that horrible Ino coming too?!"

"Hey Sakura."

I laughed at the three and let them come in, they all settled down onto the couches. My parents were out for the week so I had my house too myself.

I had snacks on the tables and counters. The TV was on for everyone, some games lay on the floor and of course there was the music.

"Sakura?" Temari said bringing me back to reality.

"Y-yes?"

"Where is the bathroom?"

"Upstairs third door on the left."

"Thanks"

Temari left leaving the boys and me by myself. Temari came back.

"Is something wrong Temari?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Theres this really gross spider, I need Kankuro too kill it."

"Aw, but Temari. I hate spiders too!" Kankuro whined, Temari eyed him.

"NOW!" And with that they both left. I had a feeling they were up to something.

I looked over my shoulder and I saw Gaara, standing staring at the wall.

"Y-you know you can sit?" I told him.

"Hn."

I began to chuckle.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Oh nothing. Its just that your just like Sasuke with all the hn's." I laughed again, he mouthed an 'o' and then resumed staring at the wall.

"Do you want to eat something?" I asked again, why was my heart racing when I spoke to him.

"No."

"Do you want a drink?"

"No."

"Do you want to watch TV?" Okay so I'm usually not this talkative, not with him or anyone. But I couldn't help it, he was so _alluring. _

"Sakura." He finally said, I looked up hoping for some sort of answer.

"Y-yes Gaara?"

"You talk too much." He said then finally sat down.

Why that little, son of a bitch! Before I could kill him the doorbell rang. This time it turned out to be Ino, Hinata and Tenten.

"Hey Sakura!" Tenten put an arm around my shoulder. Hinata waved and Ino waved as well.

"Come on in." I told them, they all sat down on the long couch. Across from Gaara. Temari and Kankuro emerged.

"Hey Sakura! How did the talk with Gaara go?" Kankuro asked. "Not that we plann-MMMMFFHH!!" Temari had placed a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up Kankuro!" Temari yelled, and came and stood with us.

"Hello Hinata. Tenten. Sakura. Pig-whore." Temari smiled. I rolled my eyes, some things would never change.

"Shut it desert-girl!" Ino retorted back.

"Blonde bimbo!"

"Cow!"

"Barbie doll!"

"Slut!"

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

"Shut up! Lets just set aside our differences and have a good time, okay!" Tenten calmed the girls down, they agreed.

**Ding Dong !**

I went too open it and there stood Sasuke and Naruto. Both wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"HEY SAKURA!" Naruto gave me a bear hug.

"Hi Naruto." I hugged him back, he smiled again at me and entered. I now stood face to face with Sasuke.

"Come." He directed me outside, I followed shutting the door behind me.

"S-Sasuke about that I can explain..I-" I knew he'd cut me off.

"Theres nothing to explain Sakura!" He actually yelled.

"…"

"You thought I would hurt you?! Dammit Sakura!" He yelled again. It was pretty dark outside and cold, so no one could hear us. I had lost my voice again. "Why the hell would I hurt you!"

"Sasuke! L-Look I'm sorry you had to suffer jail time because of me-"

"-its not about the jail time Sakura. Its about trust, lately you think I don't care about you, more or less I'd hurt you!" He had stepped closer to me now. I hadn't budged this time. Suddenly some unknown strength took over me.

_**SLAP! **_

He now felt his stinging bright red cheek.

"Sasuke! For the past two weeks I have been killing myself with guilt! I kept thinking about how it was all my fault that you were in jail and that you didn't deserve that! But you know what, I realized today?! You haven't been a good boyfriend to me at all?! I've stuck with you for so long and yet you don't show the slightest emotion towards me! You never take me out, because of you I almost got raped?! I-If it wasn't for Gaara-"

"Shut up Sakura! You don't know what the hell your saying!" He yelled furiously now, taking another step closer to me, so we were almost touching. "I can handle jail time, but I cant handle you not trusting me, and saying all this too me now!"

"Sasuke! I trust you! Its just I was scared at that moment! Being almost raped the day before and then he came again, a-and you looked s-so evil. Y-you know what's happened in my p-past." I began sobbing now. No one knew about my past except for Sasuke and Tenten.

He looked speechless now as I sobbed and cried.

"I-if you cant understand that, then I don't think I can be with you anymore." I said, wiped away my tears and walked back inside. He was behind me.

**AWWW**

**Poor Sakuu!!**

**I dont know if I should make this a GaaraSaku,SasuSaku or other.. please specify in your reviews and vote please :) **


	10. Flashbacks and Itachi

**Alright as promised here it is, even though I only have 6 reviews -_-, thats not stopping me from updating...slowly. :D . Well enjoy .. **

**I dont own Naruto**

"Okay everyone, lets play Sakura's famous board game. Truth it, or dare it." Tenten pulled out the box. "You all have to spin a spinner and whoever it lands on picks a truth or dare card, and you do whatever it says on the card. In the beginning of the game everyone attaches this green wristband and if your lying for truth you get a little shock. All right lets play!" Tenten cheered.

Everyone had arrived by now. The Sand siblings, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke, Naruto and I.

"Sakura, you go first." Tenten smiled, unaware of what had happened outside. I nodded and picked a Dare card.

"Kiss the hottest guy here." I read out loud.

"Oooh" Temari winked. I looked around the room. Sasuke wasn't looking at me, Naruto,Lee and Kankuro winked, Neji and Gaara didn't really care. Kiba gave me a thumbs up, Shikamaru and Chouji also looked bored.

I got up, gathered all my courage and leaned into Gaara's face. I touched his cheek very briefly. I could feel the blush on my cheeks and I could feel the hot stares I was getting. I looked over at Sasuke, who looked a little pissed off.

"Okay next." I smiled, Gaara didn't seem to move or change his facial expression.

"Alright, I'll go. We will go boy, girl, boy, girl. That is the only fair and youthful way! We shall not use the wheel!" Lee exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

"Whatever" Ino muttered.

"I shall pick dare!" He said again. "Okay, it says, too tell everyone who I have ever had a crush on before. Well lets see I've liked Sakura since Grade two and then…no wait that was Sakura…and then…oh wait that was Sakura too. I guess Sakura." I sighed, Lee would never change, but he was a good guy.

"Alright, I'm totally next!" Ino cheered, "I pick truth. It says too tell everyone what your first opinion on them was." Ino clapped. I sighed again, here we go.

"Okay, so for Naruto, I thought he was a loud, annoying kid who would never shut up." Everyone began laughing, Naruto glared at Ino. "I thought Sasuke was emo." Everyone burst out laughing this time, I even let out a chuckle or two, Sasuke glared at Ino. "Sakura. I thought you were a bitch." Ino smiled innocently. I glared at her.

"Didn't we all." Tenten agreed.

"Yeah me too." Temari agreed as well.

"S-sorry Sakura." Hinata agreed.

"What? I do not look like a bitch." I pouted, everyone in the room looked at each other and nodded.

"But don't worry! We love you." Ino winked, I winked back and smiled.

"Hn. This game is retarded. I'm going home, dobe you can get a ride home yourself." Sasuke muttered, got up and began to leave. Oh boy was he pissing me off today.

"Sasuke, c'mon stay! You don't want all the guys too be alone with your girlfriend in the pool afterwards? Or maybe your jealous Sakura kissed Gaara and not you." Ino laughed. Sasuke turned around and stared at me.

"_Ex-girlfriend._" He muttered then turned back around.

"Nice to know Sasuke!" I yelled, was this courage or was it anger.

"At least you finally learnt something in that big head of yours." Sasuke glared back.

"Sasuke. Shut up." Tenten defended me, Sasuke shot her a nasty look.

"Tenten. I'm really pissed right now. Don't make me doing something you'll regret." Sasuke calmly threatened.

"Try me." Tenten challenged. I stood up beside her and glared at Sasuke.

By now everyone had stood up and where debating on what too do.

"You were never there for me Sasuke! Not then, not now, not ever!" I began sobbing now, it hurt to even think about my past. _No_, I would never become that person again.

"Fuck off." Sasuke muttered and began walking away. Tenten ran up to him and landed a punch right on his jaw. He rubbed his jaw, "you'll regret that!" He pushed her back into a wall. Too bad he was head-locked by non other than Neji Hyuuga.

"You know Sasuke, its not nice to hit a girl." Neji smirked, letting Sasuke out of his grip.

"Yo Neji man! Leave him alone!" Kiba defended Sasuke, what was going on here. Because of Sasuke and me, all our friends were fighting.

"Kiba! I believe Sasuke is in the wrong here!" Lee exclaimed, Sasuke pushed him back.

"Listen loser, you've been after Sakura for years, she's never wanted you. So don't go acting Mr. Tough guy too impress her. She loves me, and only me." Sasuke smirked back.

"Then why did she kiss Gaara?" Temari smirked back, Sasuke glared at her.

"Because she's clearly blind." Kiba laughed.

"What?" Gaara got up, I felt the tears in my eyes. This was all my fault. Gaara was now scraping Kiba, while Neji, Sasuke, Temari, Tenten and Lee argued. Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Hinata, Kankuro and I just stood and waited for when we would be needed.

"Hey Sakura!" Sasuke called me, I looked at him, he called me over, I hesitantly followed.

"What?" I sneered at him.

"Just wanted to let you know that you can fuck around with Itachi now that we're done." Sasuke glared at me, "no good son of a bitch he is anyways. Murdered my whole clan and now wants something I already had."

He was pushing it. He'd better shut up, no one dare insults Itachi in front of me. Not after what he had done to help me in the past.

_Flashback _

_Sakura Age eight : _

"_Momma?" I cried, I received no answer. "Papa!" I screamed, no answer. "Rei!" I screamed again. No answer, where had my momma, papa and my little sister Rei gone. I _

_had just come home from school and I was looking for my family. The entire house was dead silent._

"_Sasori my man, look at this mess, yeah." A voice could be heard from the other side of the house, I shivered and ran under the table to hide myself. Who were these boys and where had my family gone?_

"_Deidara. There is one left." I could hear another voice say in a annoyed tone. The said 'Deidara' approached he room I was in and knelt under the table. I looked at his features he looked no older than ten or nine. He stared at me and began laughing. _

"_Its just some little girl." He laughed and walked off. The other one also took a look at me, he also looked about ten or eleven. Who were these boys._

"_W-who are you?"I managed to say._

"_Hm? Oh our fathers had some important task to do here. Apparently it turns out that some Haruno guy was suppose to be murdered because-" the Deidara guy began._

"_-Deidara. Shut up, were not suppose to tell anyone remember." Sasori clamped a hand over Deidara's mouth._

"_W-wait! M-my last name is Haruno! Is the Haruno guy me?" I asked in fear, Deidara and Sasori exchanged looks._

"_Is your father Arashi Haruno, yeah?" Deidara asked me, I hesitantly nodded. "Then he was the one to be murdered." They said and walked out the front door, I fell to my knees and began crying. _

_**Two days later**_

_I was at the river thinking about everything. I was only eight, but I knew a lot of things. I overheard many of the villagers murmuring like 'drug use' 'murder' and 'haruno's'. I was so confused. _

"_Ugh!" I yelled to myself burying my head in my hands._

"_..you know its not good to get stressed at such an early age." A boy with long black hair appeared before me. _

"_S-shut up!" I began sobbing now._

"_Your that Haruno girl, correct?" He asked me, I glared at him._

"_L-leave me alone!" I sobbed even louder, he walked beside me._

"_Its not good to hold it in, you know." He said again, in that annoying tone._

"_I said, leave-me-alone!" I yelled once more then ran off into the village. It didn't sound like he was following me._

_**Next Day**_

_I went to the river again for a quiet walk. That's when I saw him sitting there. I glared at him once more._

"_Is all you do glare? Come and sit down." He offered me beside him, I hesitated then proceeded to sit. _

"_Tell me." I rudely said._

"_Huh? Tell you what?"He looked puzzled._

"_What happened to my family?" I yelled again._

"_Oh…that. Well if you really want to know. Your father was a drug addict." He said simply. "He owed money to my friend Deidara's and my other friend Sasori's fathers." He stated, I shivered at the thought. "They were also drug addicts." He said simply again. _

"_W-what? Why..how could someone do something that horrible!" I screamed at him, tears streaming down my cheeks._

"_Your father did, Deidara's father killed him. But not before your father took your little sisters life with him." _

_I fell to my knees in shock._

"_R-Rei?" I sobbed and cried twice as louder and harder. He just stood there and watched._

"_Crying doesn't help." _

"_I know that!" I yelled at him, this guy was getting on my nerves._

"_Your mother..she is still alive."_

_I looked up with the little hope I still had left. _

"_R-really?" I asked in between sobs, he nodded."T-thank you." _

_**Two weeks later**_

_I had gone to the river everyday and he had been there, we had grown more used to each other and I had learnt his name was Itachi Uchiha. _

_I sat once again at the river sobbing and __**he **__showed up again._

"_Still crying?" He asked. I glared at him._

"_R-Rei's funeral was yesterday. Momma looked so sad." I hugged my knees. _

"_Is your mother released from the hospital?" _

"_No. She just attended the funeral. I just stay at the hospital with her." I told him, he nodded._

"_You know.." He began, I looked up at him. "You can..stay at ..my house..if you want." _

"_No, I think momma needs me there for her." _

"_But Sakura, you worrying over her wont help you. Not her or you, just stay at my house until your mother recovers." I hesitantly nodded._

_This was the beginning of a new friendship. __**Or more.**_

"Shut up Sasuke." I clenched my teeth together.

"Or what? You'll send Itachi after me!" He grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me! Itachi would have been a better boyfriend to me than you ever would!" I screamed at him now.

He let go of my wrist and inhaled deeply.

"Sakura." He said in that calm voice I loved. I glared at him. "I'm going to leave before we both do something we will regret." He said and left through the front door slamming it as he left. Kiba and Gaara were still fighting on the floor, but after Kiba noticed Sasuke left he ran after him.

**HAAHAH, stupid Sasuke**

**Review puhhleeez :D**

**-Marron B **


	11. Its just not fair

**Okay just to let everyone know , this is not my writing style anymore. This story is lying dead on my computer from ages ago, so I just upload it here and there. I don't really care if you read it or not, but if you do, tell me what you think kk ! :) Bcus I know it has a rather fast plot and crazy storyline! :)**

* * *

"S-sorry." I apologized to Gaara and helped him up.

"Sakura, is there something your not telling us?" Neji asked, I gulped. "About your past perhaps?"

"Neji! S-she-" Tenten but in.

"-Tenten. I was asking Sakura, not you." He brushed her off, "well Sakura, we have all been your friends for a while now? Its okay if your not ready to tell us yet, but we would appreciate if you did."

"I-I'm sorry Neji. I know I shouldn't have hid all this from you guys, but only Tenten, Sasuke, Itachi and some of his friends knew about my past." I found my confidence, these people were all my friends. I could trust them with anything.

"S-Sakura, i-its okay i-if you don't w-want to tell u-us." Hinata spoke up finally.

"Thanks Hinata, but I will tell you guys." I told them about the how I met Itachi and what had happened before.

"WHAT! Your dad is dead? B-but your dad is alive now?" Naruto shouted.

"Yes, that is my step-dad." I quietly said. "There is more too it though."

_Flashback_

_I had been living with Itachi for almost a week now and things were great, his parents loved me, he let me sleep in his room. But his younger brother Sasuke seemed to shut me out. Everytime I got close to him he would push me away. I was beginning to develop what I thought was a **small **crush._

"_Hey Sakura. I heard your mother is going to be released today." Itachi told me, I smiled, I was happy she would be okay but I had been having a great time here._

"_T-thank you Itachi. F-for everything." I smiled again at him._

"_Oh yeah, no problem. Your like a sister to me, Sakura."_

_**Later on that day **_

"_Mrs. Ayumi Haruno." The receptionist said, my mother walked out. She had long silky pink hair up to her waist, and mint blue eyes. _

"_Momma!" I smiled and hugged her, she returned my hug. I was there with Itachi of course. "Momma, meet my friend Itachi!" _

"_Hello Itachi. Thank you for taking care of Sakura while I wasn_'_t able to." Momma smiled at him, he nodded and walked away._

"_Momma." I finally said._

"_Yes sweety?" _

"_Why did father do it?" _

"…" _She was lost for words, she didn_'_t say anything but dragged me home._

_**A couple of months later**_

_Momma never discussed the incident, she had removed all the pictures with papa in them, there were a couple left with Rei, but not many. _

"_Sakura?" Her voice called my name._

"_Yes momma?" _

"_I want you too meet-erm your new papa." At that moment I knew everything would change. Everything up until now that had occurred hadnt happened. I ran into the kitchen to be greeted by a man with dark black hair and mint green eyes like mine. _

"_This is Daniel. We_'_re thinking of getting married soon." My momma smiled at me, this __**man **__also smiled at me. He reached his hand out for me too shake, but it pushed it away._

"_I HAVE NO PAPA!" I screamed and ran out of the house, I didn_'_t know why but I was hurting a lot. I ran all the way to the river where I usually sat and sobbed quietly._

"_I thought this habit would have died out by now, eh Sakura?" __**His **__voice said. I turned around to face Itachi._

"_W-what are you doing here, Itachi?" I asked politetly as I could. _

"_Meh, I get bored at home. But why are you crying?" He said wiping away my tears._

"_M-momma, found a new papa for me. I don_'_t want another one, I don_'_t Itachi, I don_'_t!" I yelled, he chuckled._

"_Sakura. Not all men are bad. You trust me don_'_t you?" _

"_Y-yes of course Itachi. B-but what if he kills m-me and m-momma." _

"_Sakura, no one will kill you. I_'_ll be there." _

"_You will?"_

"_Yeah, I_'_ll protect you with my life."_

"_Okay Itachi, I trust you." _

"_Hn"_

_**Five years later**_

_Itachi and I had grown super close now, I was now twelve and he was fifteen. Mom had gotten married to Daniel, and he was like a new father to me._

_Sasuke and I had also become closer, he was opening up to me slowly. Itachi also introduced me to his friends Sasori, Deidara, Konan, Pein, and Hidan. They were all really funny and friendly._

_Today I was heading to Itachi_'_s house._

_**Knock knock**_

"_Hey Sakura, come in." Sasuke opened the door for me. _

"_T-thanks Sasuke." I blushed a little, my childhood crush had developed into something more. _

"_Yeah, Itachi_'_s gone out for a bit. You can sit on the couch and wait." He told me, I nodded and sat down, he sat beside me._

"_So uhm, how are things?" I asked him making light conversations._

"_Hn. I heard your moms pregnant."_

"_Y-yeah." Mom was almost five monthes pregnant now, I would soon have a new brother or sister. I began to tear up, remembering my Rei, who would have been almost nine now. _

"_You know, Itachi cares for you a lot." Sasuke explained. I nodded. _

"_I know. I care for him too, in a brotherly way though."_

"_Hn. He does too. I just thought you might love him or something." Sasuke didn_'_t look so good at the moment. _

"_No. B-but I do l-like someone, y-you know more than a f-friend." I blushed now, it didn_'_t take a genious to figure out who I was talking about. _

"_I see, then. Not to interfere into your personal life or anything Sakura, but do I know this person?" Sasuke asked me, oh no I think he knew who I was talking about._

"_Y-yeah." I blushed even more. "You know him very well."_

"_Its not Naruto is it?" Sasuke asked me, I shook my head. He moved closer to me. "I know him huh?" I nodded again, before I could say anything else his lips crashed onto mine. _

_From the corner of my eye I saw Itachi Uchiha, at that moment I had never felt farther from Itachi than ever before. It just got worse and worse from there on out. We began seeing each other less, I saw Sasuke more. Before I knew it, Itachi had drifted too far, for me too reach out anymore. We were still friends, but not like before._

_Until that fateful day **he **murdered his clan. _

"That's basically it." I told everyone. "I'm sorry, I still have nightmares about Rei and t-that man, that's why I called the cops on Sasuke, I had been through loss and grief before. I didn't want to go through it again."

"Sakura. Where is your sibling now? How come we have never met them?" Ino asked looking completely lost. I chuckled a bit.

"He has a health condition which requires him to stay at the hospital, for most of the year. He can start living with us when he turns four, right now he's only two. I was told to keep it a secret for a while, but I guess that doesn't matter anymore." I explained, everyone mouthed an 'o'

"S-so, Sakura? H-have you ever had a-any sort of feelings t-toward Itachi..you k-know r-romantic feelings?" Hinata asked me, I thought for a while and then shook my head.

"He's like an older brother." I smiled, "now enough about me, lets have some fun!" And so the night continued, we all went into my backyard for a swim in the swimming pool and had loads of fun.

**3 days later**

**Thursday November 18th**

Sasuke and I had bumped into each other from time to time, we didn't say anything just brushed by each other. I was walking to school with non other than Rock Lee.

"So Sakura, my birthday is in a couple of days, I was thinking of having a party on the 27th. After all it is my sweet sixteenth. Can you attend? It shall be at a gym! Where we can all train our bodies and be more youthful!" Lee asked me, I thought about it, I needed to get out more. But a gym? For a birthday party, well this is Lee.

"Sure Lee, who else is coming?" I asked him, he looked down a bit.

"Sorry Sakura. But I invited Sasuke, after all he is my friend too." Lee continued. "But he might not attend."

"Lee its alright. I wont be angry if my friends still talk to him." I smiled at Lee, who instantly cheered up and ran into the school building. I chuckled a bit, and also walked in. By now I had lost Lee in the crowd and I was heading toward my locker.

"Hey whore!" I got push into a locker, I looked up to see Karin and them.

"I heard you and Sasuke broke up." Kin made a twisted face.

"Well I guess its for the best. I mean such an ugly girl with such a gorgeous boy. It doesn't work that way loser!" Ami laughed.

"S-shut up Ami!" I said, like I said before I'm not good at these things unless I find some inner courage.

"Or what forehead? You'll do what?" Ami yelled in my face, I rolled my eyes and tried walking past them only to be slammed into a locker again, this time harder. I moaned in pain.

"Whats wrong? Too much for you whore." Tayuya smirked.

"Hey guys, I think that's enough." Sasame said, huh I thought this girl hated me.

"What the hell Sasame? We hate Haruno remember!" Kin made another twisted face, and pulled me to my feet.

"Whore." She had an pushed me down hard on the ground, Tayuya made a fist ready for my jaw but a hand blocked it before she could touch me.

"What the?" Tayuya yelled.

"Leave" Was all he said, and they went running. I got up and looked at my savior. That same red hair, it was him. _Gaara_.

"T-thanks Gaara…again."

"You really cant take care of yourself at all can you?" He said and we began walking.

"Your always saving me." I laughed, he let out a small chuckle.

"Its only because you cant do it yourself, besides after what you told us the other night-" a small blush had arisen to his cheeks, but faded away quickly. "-Well anyways, take care of yourself alright." He said and left.

It took me a minute to collect what had just happened now, was Gaara blushing? Maybe it was just me, I didn't have long to think about my thoughts as a arm had been thrown around my shoulders.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino yelled.

"Oh hey Ino." I growled a bit, because she had snapped me back to reality.

"Something up?" She asked again.

"Yeah, the sky." I made a lame joke.

"Haha, very funny. Lets go to class now!"

**Lunchtime**

So I'm stuck in line in the gym. Why? The cheerleading tryouts. They were suppose to be a long time ago, but they had gotten cancelled due to the basketball season being rescheduled. Sasuke, and most of the guys were also there to try out for basketball. Unlike the other girls I was actually looking forward to this, my mother had been a cheerleader in her years and I wanted to follow her footsteps, plus _Rei _had always used to play as a cheerleader, so this meant a lot to me.

Hinata,Tenten,Temari,Ino and I were here in line. Did I mention, Karin, Kin, Sasame, Ami and Tayuya were also here?

There were only eight spots on the cheerleading team. While the basketball team had about seven people, due to the massive amount of people at our school.

"Ino, are you sure I can do this? I mean I'd totally rather join the basketball team!" Tenten punched the air, Ino sighed,

"Tenten, you're a girl. Just do this okay." Ino sighed again.

"Hm? Your not going to make the team, okay pig!" Temari rolled her eyes. "Not that I want to do it either."

"Yeah, you should quit. For one I am the best cheerleader there is, and second lots of boys will be watching." Ino made a face at Temari.

"Its true Temari, Ino is really good. But I guess it doesn't hurt to try." I sighed.

"You guys are so boring! C'mon Hinata, you want to do it don't you? Naruto will totally be watching!" Ino winked at Hinata, who blushed a crimson red.

"W-well I-Ino I don't r-really know." Hinata replied.

Ino sighed again for the billionth time.

About a half and hour later everyone had finished on both the cheerleading tryouts and the basketball tryouts.

"Alright we will post up the list of who made it now, try not to kill each other." The coach said and added the sheet to the billboard. Everyone rushed to see who made it and who didn't, I just waited for everyone to move aside so I could get a look.

_Basketball Team is as the following_

_Neji Hyuuga  
__Sasuke Uchiha  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Zaku Abumi  
Naruto Uzumaki  
Gaara Sabaku  
Shikamaru Nara_

_Cheerleaders are the following_

_Ino Yamanaka_  
_Karin_  
_Sasame Fuma_  
_Hinata Hyuuga_  
_Temari Sabaku_  
_Kin Tsuchi_  
_Tayuya_  
_Tenten Aiko_

* * *

**There you go.. nothing special. Review if you want. Toodles.**


End file.
